A Chance of Fate and Destiny: A Cinderella Story
by Lthien
Summary: Based off the movie "Ever After" with Drew Barrymore. As Merlin's family grows her destiny changes forever...Sometimes Destiny and fate have a greater plan. A destiny no once could have ever predicted and a love as true and endless as the sea. "A bird may love a fish but where would they live?" "Then I shall make you wings." Fem!Merlin (I stink at summaries lol) :]
1. A Growing Family

**Okay guys, so this is going to be a Cinderella type deal…It's based off the movie "Ever After," the Cinderella story with Drew Barrymore. It was one of my favorite movies when I was a kid (still is today). I've had this idea for a while now and thought I'd give it a shot! Tel me what you think at the end? :] Just a quick review will do. Thanks,**

**Lthien~**

Once upon a time, a long time ago, there lived a girl that loved her father very much…

* * *

"They're here," a kindly aged woman screamed happily, dropping the basket of apples she had in her hands to grip onto her skirts so she could run faster. A carriage rumbles by her and she attempts a wave but it falls short as it is too fast for her to keep up with. She continues in her frantic sprint towards a humble yet well-kept house of old stone and timber.

"Oh my stars they're here!" She screams again releasing her hands only to join them in a joyous manner above her head.

"My lordship has returned?!" A middle aged man asks happily, popping his balding head out a rather beat-up window.

"Yes, yes! And he appears to have brought a Lady!" The woman all but screamed back, clasping her hands together happily once again.

"It's about time master wed again! Oh Merlin will be so happy! I think I saw a head of thick black curls too! Oh Gaius! There was a child, maybe two!"

Gaius laughed loudly, her joy piercing his heart. "That's brilliant news, Alice my dear!" He sweeps her off her feet and gives an attempt of a swirl.

"_Gah!_ Put me down you old fiend!" Alice protests but the words don't reach her eyes as she wraps her arms around her husband's neck, planting a kiss on his cheek. Gaius lets out a bark of laughter and sets her on her feet, his arms resting around her waist.

"Speaking of Merlin, where is the girl?" Alice puts her hands on her hips and gives her husband a suspicious look.

"Don't look at me!" Gaius laughs, lifting his hands up defensively. "I've been working all morning!"

"_Here!_ I'm coming Alice!" A joyous voice yelped from behind the side of the house.

Alice and Gaius sigh fondly and both wait patiently.

"_We're _coming," another voice corrected playfully. Gaius quirks his eyebrow at the boyish voice but smiles all the same.

Alice let out a gasp and plastered both hands to her cheeks at the sight of the mud covered children that had just skid their way to the couple, pushing each other roughly as to get to them first. Gaius can barely hold back his laughter and covers his mouth his left hand.

"Good heavens child! Is that anyway to look for your father?!"

"He won't care!" Merlin chirped happily but she smoothed her soiled skirt anyway, a slight flush appearing on her muddy cheeks.

"Why would he want to see _her_ anyway?" A dimpled-filled face asks sarcastically and pushes Merlin roughly on the arm knocking her slightly off balance.

"Shuddup Will!" Merlin yelps and stomps her foot childishly. "I'll whip you again," The raven haired girl warns, wagging her finger in his face and narrowing her eyes. Will just sticks out his tongue at her.

"Children behave," Alice scolds but a smile warps her face as she walks over to detangle Merlin's ratty braid. "Honestly child," she sighs. "I would have liked to have shown a lady!"

"Well ya ain't gonna find one here!"

"William Thatcher," Alice says sternly, her grey eyes landing on him warningly. "Don't make me have to speak to your mother!"

Will gulps and a blush fills his cheeks. "Yes, ma'am…"

"Ha!" Merlin says smugly, a goofy grin distorting her face. "Ow! Alice! That hurts!"

"Maybe if you'd stop squirming and being rude that wouldn't happen!"

Gaius lets out a laugh at that one causing his wife to roll her eyes and bringing the smiles back to the children's faces.

"They're here!" A servant warns, panting heavily as he too had run there.

"Oh dear! Okay, thank you Tom! Now Merlin, you best be on your best behavior!"

"Yes ma'am!" Merlin says cheerfully, beaming a snaggle-tooth grin at her. Alice smiles lovingly at her childish features and plants kisses on both cheeks.

"Off you go!" She says and steps aside as Merlin bolts off into the carriage's direction yelling "father!" as loudly as her little lungs could muster. A smile worms its way onto Will's face as he watches Merlin leap joyfully into her father's muscular arms.

"My girl…!" Balinor laughs lovingly and buries his bearded face into her slender shoulder. "I have brought you something wonderful," her father says brightly, releasing his daughter from his bear hug. He places his hands on her shoulders so she could see the joy in his face.

"However," Balinor says lifting an eyebrow at Merlin's mud-covered dress. "I was hoping to present a lady. Oh, I guess you'll do!" A bright smile blossoms on his strong features at the blush spreading like wildfire across his daughter's face, even her ears turned pink.

"I heard," Merlin says shyly, smoothing her dress down nervously and craning her neck to see into the carriage behind her father.

Balinor throws his head back in a fit of laughter, dark curls, much like his daughter's, bouncing wildly in the crisp autumn air.

"Have you now?! Well! That just ruins the surprise!" Balinor releases Merlin and walks over to the carriage's door. "Katrina, my love, it appears that our surprise has gone flat!" A disdained snort is heard along with a few childish sighs.

Merlin raises her eyebrows at the sounds and tosses Alice an unsure look. Alice smiles warmly at her and waves her hands in a forwardly motion. A smile creeps its way once more onto her face.

"Oh, don't be that way Kat," Balinor laughs. "Why don't you come on out," he asks and leans his arms onto the carriage's open window his dark locks covering his strong shoulder blades.

"It's a lovely day! You too Morgana! Guinevere! Oh don't give me that sour look Morgs," Balinor says and scrunches up his face childishly, earning a heartfelt laugh. Merlin's uneasiness lessens with the laugh and a genuine smile warps her face.

"Alright dear," an aristocratic voice replies and Merlin lets her mouth agape in shock. A smile sweeps across Balinor's face and he opens the carriage door and holds out his other hand which is soon grasped onto by a delicate, neatly permed, hand.

Alice gasps and brings a worn hand up to her mouth, the other to her heart, her eyes widening.

Merlin's mouth only opens wider as a ridiculous amount of red fabric piles out of the rather small carriage door. Green eyes gaze past Merlin and the other curious bystanders and seem to look at the house with disgust before they land on Balinor's brown ones and a genuine-looking smile warps scarlet red lips.

"It's lovely dear," Katrina says, though the words fall flat to Merlin's young ears.

"Thank you," Balinor says and helps guide her off the carriage's wobbly steps. Merlin's eyes widen at the sight of her step-mother's shoes. The heel had to be at least four inches long…

_She's gonna have a hard time helping out with the farm in those!_ Merlin thought and a giggle slipped out of her mouth. Katrina's scrutinizing stare lands on Merlin, the giggle earning the lady's attention.

"Ah, young Morgan I presume," the strawberry blonde woman says, her nose lifting towards the air. Merlin gulped, unable to correct her.

"Merlin," her father corrects, his smile falling from his face. "Her name is Merlin."

"Of course! Oh I'm sorry, my child! The journey has been long and treacherous!"

"It's okay," Merlin says, her ears turning a brighter pink.

"Balinor," A snobbish voice asks and Merlin sees a flash of green as a child's hand is thrust outside the carriage, obviously waiting to be helped.

"You may call me father Morgana," Balinor sighs but reaches for the pale hand nonetheless. Merlin gasps at the beautiful girl that emerges from the carriage. Beautiful ebony curls…Elegant eyebrows, crystal green eyes (much like her mother's), and a perfectly crimsoned mouth that curls mischievously at the sight of Merlin making her squirm nervously again.

Alice gives Gaius a weary look and a few other servants squirm along with their mistress.

"Yes father," the raven beauty says dutifully and steps next to her mother, not giving Merlin a passing glance, her hands clasped lady-like in front of her emerald green dress.

"Father?" A shy voice asks and a light cocoa-colored hand is seen sticking out nervously from the carriage. A fatherly smile blossoms across Balinor's face as he accepts the gentle hand in his calloused one.

Big brown eyes wander curiously at their surrounding and Merlin's heart thumps excitedly as the similarly elegant, but seeming humble, girl steps down from the carriage's steps. Guinevere smiles warmly at Balinor and gives a slight curtsy before smoothing her rumpled red skirts down and flashing Merlin a shy smile. Her smile falls as her mother's and sister's green eyes look at her expectantly. Guinevere glances at Merlin once more before walking next to her sister and placing her hands in the same position.

"Well," Balinor says almost awkwardly. "Welcome to the Emrys manner! I do hope you'll like it here!"

"I'm sure we will, darling," Katrina says smoothly and bats her eyelashes at her husband.

"My lady," Balinor says offering her his arm. Katrina curtsies politely and takes it, allowing him to lead her into the house.

"Come, my girls," Katrina says over her shoulder and the two girls immediately follow, almost in a robotic manner.

"Yes mother," the two beauties say almost in unison. Merlin openly gapes at them, not bothering to cover her mouth. Morgana looks at her with a disgusted look upon her elegant features whilst her sister muffles a laugh. Merlin remains gaping until the sound of the door closing wakes her from her daze.

Will lets out a deep sigh, of which he had probably been holding. He jogs over to the still stricken girl and slings an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, that was awkward," he says and squeezes Merlin's arm.

"I'm sure it will get better with time," Alice assures, walking over to them. "It's their first day! They're in a strange place, far from the city! Merlin, you're going to have to help teach them how to work around here!"

"Yeah," Will snorts, "it looks as if they haven't seen a farm before!"

"Well…." Alice says, her eyebrows lifting unsurely.

"Oh," Will gasps, his eyes widening.

"I'm sure it'll all work out," Merlin says finally a smile cracking through her nervousness. "Papa looks awfully happy! If he's happy, then so am I!"

"You're such a sweet heart," Alice says and pinches the tip of Merlin's nose playfully. "Now, I reckon you'd best be showing your _sisters_ where their rooms are, hm?" Merlin smiles widely up at her and gives her a sloppy hug.

"Thanks Alice! Bye Will! See you tomorrow yeah?" Merlin bolts for the house excitedly leaving Will's answer to fall short.

Alice shakes her head; she can only hope that all goes well with this growing family.

**Well? What do you think? Should I continue?**

**I have more, much more. :]**

**Best wishes always,**

**Lthien~**


	2. A Final Goodbye

"U-to-pi-a?" Merlin reads aloud, elongating each syllable. She looks up at her father quizzically.

"It means "Paradise," my sweet one," Balinor says lovingly, and sooths down his daughter's curly locks. A bright smile spreads across Merlin's face, deep set dimples prominent on each chubby cheek.

"Well, I do suppose it is rather thick for an eight year old," Balinor sighs, his eyes set on the rather large book that is encased with tiny fingers.

"I'm sure it's wonderful papa!" Merlin chirps, wrapping the book closely to her chest.

"Ha! We can add it to our collection anyways." Balinor taps his forefinger on her nose, earning a joyful laugh.

"Could you read some?" Merlin asks and holds out the book expectantly; her sapphire eyes glistening with anticipation.

"I would, my girl, but papa is tired. I've had a long week."

"Papa's a husband now," Merlin says happily, a light blush filling her cheeks. Balinor laughs, his chest heaving with each heart-warming bellow.

"Yes, I am a husband, but I am a father first!" He cups Merlin's face, bringing her forehead to his.

"First and forever," he promises, planting a kiss on her head. Merlin closes her eyes and wraps a tiny hand around one of her father's large, rough, ones.

"I love you papa," she says letting the book fall from her arms as to hug him fiercely.

"And I you, my sweet bird," Balinor says sweetly into her shoulder. Merlin lets out a laugh, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"You haven't called me that in a long while, papa!"

"You're growing up so fast!" Balinor admits his voice rather solemn. "Your mother would be proud of you." Her father's bright eyes dim in remembrance of his wife.

"You can call me that daddy," Merlin says shyly, knowing in her own childish way that her father was upset. "I'll always be your bird, now and forever!"

"Ah but, sweet one, one day a prince will come and sweep you off your feet, taking you far away from me."

"Ew," Merlin says a sour look plastered across her face.

"Ew?" Balinor chuckles, "what's so "ew" about that?"

"The only boy I need is my papa!" Merlin throws her arms around her father once more, the ornate book clattering to the floor.

"I wish," Balinor laughs knowingly. "What about William?"

"Will is my friend, he doesn't count!" Merlin protests stubbornly.

Balinor arches an eyebrow but says nothing. Arguing with a child would be fruitless.

"One day I pray you meet a fine young man." He brushes his thumbs over his daughters rosy cheeks. "A man that can provide and care for you."

"I have you 'til then, right papa?"

"Of course," Balinor plants another kiss to her forehead. "We've been two peas in a pod, you and I, for a long time. I suppose this will take some getting used to."

"Did you see how they ate their supper?!" Merlin yelps excitedly, her head almost clashing with her father's.

"Yes, yes!" Balinor laughs.

"It was perfect! Like a dance!"

"Do you like them?" Her father asks his eyes bright with joy.

"Very much," Merlin says, squeezing onto her father's hand cheerfully.

"That's good," Balinor sighs contently, "for I have to leave to go to Mercia in a fortnight."

"What?" Merlin whines, fidgeting awkwardly in her thick duvet. "You just got back!"

"I know." Balinor squeezes her tiny hands reassuringly.

"For how long?"

"Only three weeks."

"One," Merlin says sternly, causing her father's eyebrows to rise even further.

"Two."

"One!"

"T-," Balinor stalls as a heart-breaking expression filters across his daughter's face.

"Fine, one," he sighs, pinching one of her cheeks. Merlin smiles brightly at him, her tactic working as she knew it would. It always did.

"Come on, go to sleep," Balinor chuckles, tucking Merlin in and placing another kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, my bird."

"Night daddy," Merlin sleepily calls, her head engulfed in her pillow.

Balinor chuckles as he blows out the candle.

* * *

"Such sour faces! I'll only be gone a week!" Balinor places his hands on his hips and stares amusedly at the new family before him:

Morgana and Guinevere are both sporting a rather dreary facial expression; their mother's maybe a little sourer.

"Then go," Katrina sighs sadly, wrapping a slim hand around her husband's waist. "The sooner we can celebrate your return."

Merlin smiles brightly.

_So this is what it's like to have a mama, _she thinks proudly. She glances over at her new sisters but finds that Morgana is rolling her eyes, a disgusted look upon her face. Guinevere looks as shy as ever and waves at her awkwardly. Merlin returns the wave but soon focuses on her father.

"Perhaps by then the three of you will get to know each other better," Balinor says confidently.

Merlin can feel Morgana's heated stare on her back. She gulps thickly.

"Merlin, I'm counting on you to teach them the ropes around here," Balinor says, kneeling down on one knee. Merlin runs into his arms happily.

"The baroness isn't used to getting her hands dirty," Balinor flashes a smug smile at his wife and gets a disgruntled look in return. Katrina's green eyes scan her surroundings, no doubt highly disturbed at the thought.

"Your horse, master," Gauis says cheerfully, handing Balinor the steer's lead.

"Thank you Gauis," he says kindly, taking it from the elderly man's hands.

All of a sudden a flash of pain flitters across his face and he rolls his left arm awkwardly, his pained expression yet to leave his face, unbeknownst to the others.

Balinor mounts the large black stallion and stirs it forward, his right hand gripping his upper left arm fiercely.

"Come along ladies," Katrina sighs, gathering her deep green skirts. "It's time for your studies."

"Wait!" Merlin protests, tossing her head of curls violently. "It's tradition! He always waves at the gate!" The three woman halt, their stares landing on Balinor's back once more as it gets smaller and smaller in the distance.

Then, a sight Merlin would never forget happened. Her father fell, a loud groan piercing the crisp morning air.

"Papa?!" Merlin yells, tears starting to spring in her eyes. She begins to run, her small legs not long enough in her attempt.

"Papa…!"

"Balinor!" Katrina cries, her voice cracking severely. She too runs, leaving her two girls holding onto each other crying. She quickly passes Merlin whose wails are horrible and mind-warpingly pain-filled. She falls to her knees in front of her husband, cradling his head in her lap.

"Balinor!" She cries again, his eyes barely opening.

"Papa!" Merlin wails, flinging herself onto his chest. Tears stream relentlessly down her face as she buries her head into his chest. Balinor lifts his arms lifelessly to hold her.

"I-I love you…" He rasps his head turned away from Katrina who stares down at him with tears and betrayal in her eyes.

"Papa no…," Merlin sobs grasping onto the hand against her wet cheek.

"I love you…"

And with that Balinor Emrys' eyes close forever.

"Balinor?!" Katrine yells, the tendons in her beck protruding in her panic. She pushes Merlin away, grasping onto his face.

"You cannot leave me here!" The strawberry blonde screams frantically.

"P-papa! Papa!" Merlin cries, clinging onto her father's body for dear life.

"You cannot leave me here!" Katrine cries once more, her eyes darting back and forth along the property.

Alice, with tears in her eyes, tries to pull Merlin away from her father.

"No!" The little girl cries loudly, gripping onto her father's coat. "Leave me! Leave me…!"

"Papa, please come back! You promised!" Merlin pounds her tiny fists onto his chest. "You said you'd never leave me…! Daddy, please…!"

It takes three servants to drag Merlin away from her father… Two more to drag her step-mother.

"Papa, please come back…!" Merlin cries, thrashing relentlessly in the arms of Gaius and Alice.

_It would be ten years before another man would enter her life. A man who was still a boy... _

…_in many, many ways._

**Yay, 2****nd**** chapter! :]**

**Tell me what you think? Please? XD**

**Best wishes always,**

**Lthien~**


	3. The Meeting

_Ten years later…_

* * *

"I have signed a marriage treaty with the King of Nemeth," King Uther says stoically, not bothering to look at his Queen as he said it. He turns to fluff his overly-stuffed pillow, clearing his throat awkwardly at his wife's silence. He glances at her reluctantly, his hand still fluffing his pillow. He finds his wife propped up on her elbows, one eyebrow arched to the ceiling.

"That boy will obey me, or there will be hell to pay!" Uther growls and thumps his fist immaturely into his pillow. His face turns a beet red and a tendon pops out prominently on his forehead.

"But he does not love her!" Igraine protests rolling her eyes, she plops herself back down on the mattress, her fair features distorting into irritation and sympathy.

"This has nothing to do with love!" Uther growls causing her to flinch slightly and become more rigid where she lay.

"Perhaps it should be," the queen sighs sympathetically but sternly; glancing at her husband's shocked face from the corner of her eye.

Uther sighs loudly and pinches the bridge of his nose with his left hand, his demeanor softening.

"If he is to be king, he must accept his responsibilities! It's for the better of the kingdom! Can he not see that?"

Igraine sighs, her face filled with fondness and frustration. She winds her arm around her husband's torso, pressing her head of blonde curls in his chest.

"A sapling cannot grow in the shadow of a mighty oak, Uther." She says softly, her hand absently drawing circles on his chest. "He needs sunlight_—_"

"—He needs a good whipping!" Uther growls, his chest rumbling with his anger jarring his beloved away from her soft caresses.

"Really, Uther!" Ygraine scolds, releasing her hold of him completely. "Can't this wait till morning? It's still too early for the lark to sing, my love, sleep!"

"If I can't sleep, neither shall he!" the king grunts and pushes away his thick duvet, his legs thrashing about to get on the floor. Igraine huffs loudly, her lithe body held up by her delicate looking arms. She too joins him, cursing silently at the idiocy of her husband and son. Uther wraps his robe tightly around his waist and throws open the doors with a _bang!_

"_Oh!"_ Igraine grumbles, her head of curls flying chaotically as she turns to glare at her husband's determined back.

"Is everything alright, my lord?" A confused guard asks but does not stand in the obviously furious monarch.

"Yes! Everything is peachy," Uther growls pushing the guard away roughly. Igraine brings a slim hand up to her lips and rushes over to catch up with her husband.

"Oh, I'm sorry Leon! He can be such a prude!" She sends another glare at the fellow Royal's back.

"Not at all, Your Highness," Leon shakes his curly head in amusement. He side-steps bowing deeply, allowing the Monarch to chase after her husband. Igraine shoots him a fond look as she gathers her skirts and fast-paces to catch up with Uther.

"Uther, dear!" The queen scolds, finally catching up with her rash husband. "It is still early! Arthur shall be in the midst of dreaming! As _we should be!_" Igraine adds, her face crippling with a deep-set frown.

"Please, the boy is at an age where _sleeping _is the last thing on his mind!"

A slight smile graces the king's lips as he remembers his youth. Igraine, however, is horrified at the thought and becomes speechless, her bright blue eyes staring off to her son's chamber door. Uther's features become hard again at the sight and, without warning, he snatches open his son's door, the wood cracking harshly against the ancient stone walls.

"Arthur, wake up!" He growls, stomping forwards and snatching away his son's thick crimson curtains that adorn his elaborate oak bed.

"Oh no!" Igraine's hand flies to her mouth once more, a slight gasp slipping out between her fingers.

He's gone! There lies the young Royal's sheets and duvet, still fresh from morning.

She flashes her husband an expectant look and sure enough, he's boiling. The king's lips twitch with anger as he marches out of the room, his wife in tow shouting:

"Call out the guard! Bring him back!"

* * *

"Yah! Yah! Oh come on, you stupid beast!" An annoyed aristocratic voice cries over the wind, his boot pressing harshly into said beast's side causing it to bray with annoyance but gallop much faster.

A thick head of black curls shoots up at the sound, crisp oceanic eyes overlaid with ebony lashes widen immensely before narrowing in anger. The woman drops the basket of apples she was picking and gathers her tattered skirts and soon begins to chase down the odd trio.

"Oh, no, you don't!" The raven beauty cries, flinging apple after apple at the rogue horseman. The man grunts as one masterly smashes against his fair face, his arms having to raise to defend himself from the attack.

"Thief!" Merlin yells, throwing another fruit. "This will teach you to steal my father's horse!"

"Mine slipped his shoe!" argues the bombarded man, his plea barely audible for the muffling of his muscular forearms, "I had no choice!"

"Ha!" Huffs the outraged girl, but she lowers her arm nonetheless. "And what?! Are we just supposed to let you?!" She places her hands on her hips, apples still in hand.

"I was going to return it!"

"Likely story! Get out or I'll wake the house!" She recoils her arm and lets another apple fly, this time knocking the man off the horse entirely.

"Ow!" The man growls and jumps to his feet, brushing the dirt away from his expensive trousers.

Merlin's face completely drains of color as she realizes just who this man is, within seconds she is on her knees, her face almost pressed into the dirt in her deep bow.

"Forgive me, Your Highness! I did not see you!" The young maiden's hands clench anxiously into the grass that surrounds her, her fingers trembling with fear.

"Your aim would suggest otherwise," Arthur huffs, patting the dirt and apple mush from his crimson tunic.

"And for that I know I must die!" Merlin cries, her voice cracking with fear.

Arthur arches a golden eyebrow, his lips set in a deep frown. His crisp blue eyes soon notice the young girl's relentless grip on the grass and the tremors that wrack her slim frame. He immediately stops brushing off his clothes, a softness filling his eyes.

"Then, er…," the young Royal trails off, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"…Speak of this to no-one and erm…I shall be lenient."

"We have other horses sire," Merlin voices strongly, causing the other golden eyebrow to meet with its match. "Younger, if that is your wish…"

Arthur sighs and straddles the horse once more, rubbing soothing circles in the mare's neck.

"I wish for nothing more than to be free from my gilded cage."

Merlin's eyebrows furrow beneath her thick rivulets.

"For your silence."

Merlin jumps as a rather heavy object lands near her head. She lifts her head, finally finding the courage to face him. Her eyes widen at the rather large sack of coins that lay directly in front of her.

"Thank you sire..." She lifts her eyes to find him gone without a trace. She brings a trembling hand loosely through her curls, her blue eyes searching for the run-away Prince.

**Sorry guys! Thank you for the reviews so far! Next chapter will be longer, I swear! I just really wanted them to meet already! Lol **

**I've been pretty caught up writing "A King's Revenge!" **

**Give it a look? :] **

**Leave me a comment?**

**I will try to upload soon!**

**Best wishes always,**

**Lthien~**


	4. Apples and Handsome Visitors

A loud knock vibrates through Merlin's small wooden door, waking the girl immediately from her sleep. Merlin's head of curls flail around wildly, thick tuffs sticking up wildly above her head.

"_Uh_," Merlin mumbles, pressing a few fingers to her temple. Leave it to her _"family"_ to want something at this hour! Another knock snatches her away from her grumbly state. She quickly snatches an old bone comb off her dresser and begins to run it through her hair, not stopping as knots tangle themselves around the comb's nibs.

"Coming!" She grumbles and reluctantly gets to her feet. She throws her comb back down on her dresser and grabs a shawl off of her bed and wraps it tightly around her shoulders.

"Hurry, Merls! It's bloody freezing!" A brusque voice complains.

Merlin rolls her eyes and opens the door, an amused look on her face.

"Really Gwaine? It's too late for visitors!" She wraps her arms around the door's ancient frame, a smile creeping upon her lips.

Gwaine rests one of his arms above the threshold, his face leaning closer to Merlin's blushing one.

"Nay, love, it is the best time of all," he almost purrs.

"Oh! What modesty you have!" Merlin scolds but punches him playfully on his arm. Gwaine smiles largely, his eyes twinkling in the dark, causing the young girl's smile to falter and get lost in them.

"Uh, uh, come in won't you? You didn't wake anyone I hope? Mother won't be too happy..." Merlin bites her lower lip nervously.

Gwaine grunts, annoyed, but shakes his long mane nonetheless. "Don't worry about that troll! She and her minions are both sleeping warmly in the house! You however..." He gestures to her rather old nightdress and tattered shawl. He frowns as he sees her shiver from the night's breeze.

"Come," he says gently and slings an arm around Merlin's shoulder. He walks her back in the house, closing the door behind him, and sits her in a chair.

"I am not a child, Gwaine," Merlin says silently, a deep blush set on her face. She wrings her hands in her shawl, bringing it closer to her face. She, obviously, not knowing how to react to the man's kindness and warmth.

"I know, Merls," Gwaine mumbles as he throws a match in the small hearth next to Merlin's trembling right leg. The fire almost immediately comes to life, Merlin closing her eyes as the heat begins to warm her frozen cheeks. Gwaine sighs in contentment and plops down in the dirt next to Merlin's right leg. He crosses his legs and leans back on his strong forearms, just staring at Merlin's peaceful face.

"When will you leave this place and become mine?" He asks out of nowhere. Merlin's eyes immediately open, confusion and panic clear within the stormy blue.

"W-what?" She asks, her voice cracking slightly.

"When, will, you, leave, here?" Gwaine asks, a smile warping his rugged features.

"Gwaine!" Merlin whines, kicking him with her foot. "Don't tease me!"

Gwaine laughs joyfully, his eyes lit from the fire, his smile soon disintegrates, his chocolate eyes landing on the dirt below them.

"Why do you stay here, Merlin? What life is this...?" He clenches a handful of dirt in his hand and lets the grains slowly fall from between his fingers.

Merlin sighs wearily, her hands gripping her shawl tighter around herself. "I stay because of my father. I stay because...because they are the only family I have."

Gwaine looks up to find the woman on the brink of tears, slim hands covering her eyes.

"Hey, hey," the man coos gently, his eyebrows furrowed in concern, rubbing her leg gently with his calloused hand. He sighs and gets on his knees, turning Merlin's chair until she was face-to-face with him. Gwaine gently peels her hands away from her face, his own leaning in closer.

Merlin looks up at him reluctantly, her eyes red-rimmed and her nosy shiny from tears.

"Don't cry, Merlin!" He whispers placing a hand on her tear-stained cheek. "I'm sorry, shh...shh, I won't ask again, alright?" He leans his forehead against her own, his arms wrapped firmly against her back. Merlin lets out a small wail and wraps her arms around her friend, burrowing her face in the crook of his unshaven neck.

"Love, it's alright!" Gwaine says, running his fingers through the back of Merlin's hair. Merlin nods her head but tightens her hold of him. Gwaine presses a warm kiss to her temple, his scruff tickling her cheek. She sighs and slowly backs away from him, giving him a shy smile before rubbing her eyes roughly with the back of her hand.

"Some host I am," she mumbles lifelessly, gesturing to the tear-stains adorned on Gwaine's leather jacket.

"Don't worry about it, tears will fade, along with sadness." He places a hand on her cheek, his thumb brushing away the remaining tears from her face. Merlin smiles and becomes extremely grateful for the fire as it hides her growing blush.

"You are too kind to me, Gwaine," she sighs, cupping his hand with her own, keeping it in place. "You are such a wonderful friend!"

Gwaine's smile slightly falters but he forces the smile to grow nonetheless. "Yes, I suppose I am." He drops his hand away from her cheek and his eyebrows furrow, looking past her at a basket full of bruised and battered apples. He raises his eyebrows, an amused look gracing his face once more.

"What?" Merlin giggles, her finding the look on his face humorous.

"What have you done to those defenseless apples?" She sighs in remembrance and turns her head to eye them herself.

"Well," she begins and runs a hand loosely through her locks, allowing the hand to rest at the back of her neck, pulling the hair away from her white neck. She sighs and looks up at the ceiling. Gwaine gulps nervously and looks around the room, anywhere but at Merlin's snowy skin.

"I ran into Royalty today," she mumbles, bringing Gwaine back to reality.

"What?" He asks, his brown eyes widening with shock and a touch of anger.

"Calm down Gwaine, nothing happened...sort of," she adds, scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

Gwaine narrows his eyes and crosses his arms. "What do you mean, "sort of?"

"Well, I might of thrown apples at His Royal Highness until he found his Royal face face-first into cow manure."

Gwaine looks at her in shock before tumbling over in a pile of belly-laughs and snorts.

"It's not funny!" Merlin squeals, slapping her hands on her thighs in an attempt to scold her flailing friend.

Gwaine rolls on his back, his thick wavy locks dangerously close to flames. Merlin's eyes widen and she leans down to pull her friend away from the danger.

"Oh, you!" She laughs, having not released her hold of Gwaine's collar.

"Did you really?!" Gwaine asks between laughs, his head rolling back against his pulled collar. He brings his head back up, his thick wavy locks framing his chuckling face. "You honestly threw _fruit_ at His Royal Highness?!"

"Yes! I didn't know it was him!" Merlin says but muffles her own giggles demurely through the back of her hand.

She doesn't mention the rather large sack of money that was given to her, it would set him aflame!

"You wasted perfectly good apples, Merls!" Gwaine sighs amusedly, pulling her hands away from his (now stretched) collar. He stands up and walks over to the weary looking basket. He picks up a rather dented fruit and tosses it in the air catching it with his other hand. He looks down at it in mourning before rubbing it against his shirt and taking a huge bite out of it.

_"Hey!"_ Merlin whines getting up herself to snatch the fruit away. "This is for my family!" She waves the chomped fruit in front of his face, her lips giving away her amusement.

"Oh, I seriously doubt they'll be wanting _these!_" Gwaine chuckles, lifting the basket to show her to state of the other fruits.

"I suppose you're right," she sighs and shoves the apple back in Gwaine's mouth as she would a cooked boar.

"Hey!" He grumbles, having a hard time enunciating for the apple.

"You can have the rest if you'd like, I'll just have to get up earlier to go pick some more. It's a shame really; I just picked these this morning!" Merlin sighs and places her hands on her hips, her eyes glancing outside her small window.

"Don't be stupid, Merlin! It's freezing out there!" Gwaine shakes the basket he has in his arms, rolling the bruised fruit around chaotically.

"Ha! You managed quite nicely," Merlin huffs crossing her slim arms across her chest.

"I'm a man, and I'm used to rough temperatures."

"William surely isn't," Merlin laughs, looking at Gwaine as he laughs into his apple.

"Nay, I suppose not! My kid brother sure is something!"

""Kid?!" Gwaine, we're the same age!"

"Then you see my point," Gwaine says, chomping on his apple nonchalantly.

Merlin sighs, her blue eyes looking out her window once more. "I really do have to go though, out, I mean. The missus will want apples with her morning porridge, there's nothing I can do."

"Screw _"the missus!"_" Gwaine snaps, his face screwing with anger. "You shouldn't be forced to do this! You are as much as the family as they are! This was your land! They should be working for _you!_"

"Gwaine!" Merlin yells, turning around quickly, sending her thick curls flying.

"Don't! Merlin!" Gwaine snarls, lifting a hand to silence her. "You know I'm right! Merlin, can't you see that they're using you?!"

Merlin closes her eyes, shaking her head rapidly back and forth.

"Dammit, Merlin! Look at me!" Gwaine drops the basket of apples, fruit rolling randomly in the dirt. He strides forwards taking Merlin's face in his hands.

"You know I'm right, your father wouldn't want this kind of life for you!"

"I can't leave them, Gwaine, they need me. I know they do."

"I need you," Gwaine whispers, leaning his head against hers. Merlin blinks in shock for the second time that night.

"I told you not to tease me," Merlin sighs, pushing herself out of Gwaine's warm embrace. She gasps as she feels his arms tighten even further around her waist.

"Who said I was teasing?" He looks into her eyes and slowly moves to her cheek, his pressed tightly to her own. He then grazes his lips against her right ear, his scruff tickling there. She immediately pushes him away, a blush like no other on her neck and face.

"Y-you…!" Merlin stammers, her hand cupping her assaulted ear.

"Idiot?" He suggests, lifting his arms in a defensive manner.

Merlin glares at him, a pout imminent on her face. She points to her door, her eyebrow lifting expectantly.

"Fine, fine," Gwaine sighs, his arms still lifted above his waist. "I'm going, but first, allow me to pick up my lunch from your floor!" He bends over, picking up fruit after fruit, his arms lifting up in surrender every time he puts the apples into the basket.

Merlin eyes him with suspicion clear in her eyes and then to the apple that has "somehow" managed to roll near her foot.

"Oops," Gwaine says sarcastically, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

Merlin presses her lips into a tight line, not giving them a chance to smile. She bends over and picks up the fruit, dusting it off with her shawl. Gwaine opens up a hand expectantly; his eyes still alight with joy. She places it in his hand and then gestures to the door once more, her eyebrow quirking upwards at him. He laughs and quickly kisses her cheek.

"Sweet dreams, love," he purrs before he half skips to the door and melts within the inky darkness.

Merlin's eyes widen and her hand cups her cheek. She sighs and rolls her eyes; her bed calling out to her.

* * *

"I asked for four-minute eggs, not four one-minute eggs!" An irritated voice growls as neatly permed and ringed fingers strangle a fork.

"And where in God's name is our bread?!" The voice asks again, fists coming into contact with the table.

"It's just coming out of the oven, my lady," a nervous looking servant says shyly, taking the eggs away from the woman's platter.

"Morgana, precious…" Katrina coos, patting her daughter's tight-fisted hand lovingly. "What do I always say about tone?" The woman raises an eyebrow, looking at her prodigy expectantly.

"A lady of breeding ought never to raise her voice." Morgana smiles sweetly, her crimson lips lifting upwards.

"…Above the gentle hum of," Katrina brings a ringed finger up to her own lips and whispers: "a whispering wind."

Guinevere rolls her eyes, cutting into her own eggs graciously. "Thank you Alice, these are quite divine!" Alice smiles warmly at her, a jug of water in her hands.

"Guinevere," Katrina says stoically taking a sip from her goblet.

"Yes mother?" Guinevere asks quietly, her head lowering above her plate.

"Do not speak unless you can improve the silence."

Morgana smiles slyly at her sister before reaching over and taking her mother's hand in her own.

"Mother I was not being shrill, I was resonant!"

Katrina giggles and places her goblet back down on the table.

"A courtier knows the difference," she says and squeezes on of Morgana's pale cheeks. "I doubt your style of resonance would be permitted in the Royal court!"

Morgana's face immediately sours. "I'm not going to the royal court, am I mother?"

"No one is," Katrina says sourly, her knife attacking her sausage savagely.

"Except some Nemeth _pig _they have the nerve to call a princess!" Morgana says, stabbing her own sausage with distaste causing Guinevere to flinch in her seat.

"Darling, nothing is final until you're dead." Katrina says, toying with a rather large emerald that is weighing down one of her fingers. "Even then, I'm sure, God negotiates!"

"Why are there no apples on this table?" The strawberry blonde says suddenly, her arms widening as if she saw something appalling.

"Merlin!" She calls, her jeweled hand ushering Alice away to fetch her.

"Coming!" Merlin replies from in the kitchen, scrambling about to gather as many apples as she can from within the pantry (which is scares).

"Oh, I knew I should have gone out this morning!" Merlin whines as she comes to find only four.

"She's in one of those moods!" Alice warns, handing Merlin a muddles of cheese and a knife."

"I have something to show you!" Merlin says quietly, her eyes alight with fire, laying down the buddle to reach around to take something off of her dress. She places a heavy looking sack on the counter and with the pull of a string gold coins spill out.

"Good heavens child!" Alice says in shock, watching as the coins clatter against the wood. "Where did you get this?"

"From an angel of mercy," Merlin says joyfully, her hands hovering over the gold pieces. "I know exactly what I shall do with them," she says, taking Alice's worn hands and kissing them both.

"Gauis?" Alice says silently, her eyes watering and landing on the shining pieces.

"If the Baroness can sell your husband to pay her taxes… These can bring him home!"

Merlin picks up a coin, placing it in Alice's hand.

"The court will have to let him go!" Merlin whispers happily, rubbing her hands up and down Alice's slumped shoulders.

"But, the king has sold him to Agravaine… He's bound for…" Alice's eyes water more and tears begin to spill down them, her hand clenching around the coin.

"This is our home," Merlin says quietly but strongly. "I will not see it fall apart!"

"We're waiting~!" Katrina's voice calls, a growing irritation vibrating within it.

"Take heed, mistress," Alice sighs, placing the coin back with its brothers. "Or these coins are as good as hers!"

Merlin nods her head warily and quickly wraps the coins back up, hiding them away once more. She gathers the cheese and apples and scurries into the dining room.

"…Morgana, Guinevere," Merlin says stiffly, placing an apple and cheese half before them. "I trust you slept well!"

"What took you?" Katrina asks as Merlin places the same in front of her.

"I, uh, fell off the ladder but I am quite alright now!"

Morgana snorts between a bite of apple, causing the others to look at her.

"Someone's been reading in the fireplace again," The raven beauty sneers, gesturing to the dirt on Merlin's face with her free hand.

Merlin blushes and attempts to rub the soot away with her dress sleeve.

"Look at you," Katrina says with disgust, shifting awkwardly in her seat. "You're getting soot everywhere!"

"Some say that people read because they cannot think for themselves," Morgana states before taking a swig from her goblet.

Merlin's blush increases and her heart falls to her stomach. She quickly busies herself by refilling everyone's goblet, all but Morgana's as she is glaring at her from hers. Morgana reaches over and slightly tugs on her step-sister's dirty sleeve. Merlin stares at the hand before meeting her sister's amused crystal green eyes.

"Why don't you sleep with the pigs, Cinder-soot, if you insist on smelling like one…?" Morgana lets her eyes wonder down Merlin's tattered cotton dress before scrunching her nose up and letting go of it completely.

Guinevere and Katrina both look at Morgana in shock, Guinevere bringing a hand to her mouth as she sees Merlin's broken-hearted expression.

"That was harsh, Morgana," Katrina scolds but it falls flat to everyone's ears. "Come here, child," their mother says, pulling the shell-shocked Merlin away from the amused look of her sister.

"Your appearance does reflect a rather…crudeness, my dear." Katrina says in disgust, her own eyes trailing down her step-daughter. "What can I do to make you _try?_"

"I do try, step-mother," Merlin says, her hand fisting in her dress. She wipes her dirty cheek futilely in an attempt to get rid of the soot.

"I do wish to please you…" Merlin says weakly, her voice hopeless. "Sometimes I sit on my own and think of what else I could do, how to act…"

"Oh, calm down!" Katrina grumbles, releasing her hold of Merlin's sleeve.

"Perhaps if we bring back Gauis," Merlin says clasping her hands together in hope. "Perhaps then, I would not offend you so!"

"It is your manner that offends, Merlin!" Katrina growls, shooing the girl away with her hand. "Throughout these hard times I have sheltered and cared for you! All I ask is that you help me here without complaint! Is that so hard?!"

Merlin lowers her head, tears stinging the back of her eyes. "No, my lady..."

"Very well," Katrina grumbles, picking up her fork once more. "I will not hear anymore talk of returning servants! Understood?!"

"Yes ma'am," Merlin mumbles lifelessly, picking the empty water jug off the table. She quietly walks out of the room, her head low. Morgana sneers at her back whilst Guinevere has yet to put down her hand that covers her mouth, her own eyes watering slightly.

"After all that I do!" Katrina yelps, drawing both her daughter's attentions.

"After everything that I have done!" Her daughters cover their ears as Katrina's knife grates against the china, creating a horrid screeching sound.

"It's never enough," Morgana adds, her hands falling away from her ears. Guinevere glares at her causing Morgana to roll her eyes.

"The eggs are cold!" Katrina cries angrily.

Morgana rolls her eyes and takes a long sip from her goblet.

* * *

**Told you this chapter would be long, it's a little over 3k words (without my tib-bit)**

**Please comment what you think! I added Gwaine as a love interest! I couldn't just leave him out now, could I? :]**

**What do you think? Good bad? Yay? Nay? Aha**

**Thank you for the comments!**

**Best wishes as awlways,**

**Lthien~**


End file.
